


Mưa Máu

by emmergefromhell



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, M/M, Mild Gore, Oh boi prepare yourself, not gonna be comfortable
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmergefromhell/pseuds/emmergefromhell
Summary: The world, infested by the undead, is no longer safe for you.So is he.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 2





	Mưa Máu

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for Beelzebub, however it’s not a good one—  
> It’s written in my native language (again), feel free to translate it into your language, I only need the credit UwU)

...

Hôm nay không phải là một ngày đẹp trời.

Mây mù mịt trời cùng những giọt mưa đỏ lòm rơi lên những con phố chất chồng thây xác, ánh hào quang vốn dĩ soi xuống nơi đây mỗi ban mai đã bỏ họ mà đi rồi.

Ôm lấy kẻ trong lòng, tựa mình vào một bức tường gạch nhuốm màu máu đen, người thở dài. Người nhìn lên một bầu trời không bao giờ còn ánh sáng nữa, trái tim hụt hẵng và trống rỗng như bị ai đó đục lỗ.

Người ta có rất nhiều lý do để chờ đợi vào ngày mai, nhưng sẽ chẳng còn lý do gì khi ngày mai ấy là ngày mình chết. Trên chiến trường, thậm chí có thể là ngay phút sau bạn đã nhìn thấy bóng dáng của Tử Thần u ám nhìn bạn từ xa, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi.

Còn bây giờ, Tử Thần đang ở trước mặt người, ngấu nghiến cánh tay người từng chút từng chút một.

...

Tất cả chỉ là một vết cắn nhỏ.

Người đã sơ ý để lọt mất một tên thây ma vào trong nơi trú ẩn của họ, và nó đã đánh hơi được Beelzebub đang bị thương trong đó. Một kẻ yếu thế giờ còn yếu hơn trước dịch bệnh đang tràn tới. Người đã chậm mất một giây. Răng của chúng đã đâm vào người anh ngay khi hộp sọ thối nát của nó bị Beel đá bay đi.

Đáng ra Beel có thể được cứu chữa nếu cắt chiếc chân ấy đi, nhưng người không nỡ làm vậy.

Bây giờ cũng thế.

Người vẫn còn chần chừ không nỡ tổn thương anh ấy.

Người chỉ biết cười nhẹ khi cánh tay mình giờ chi chít và loang lổ những vết cắn xé đau thấu người.

...

_Vì sao nhỉ?_

Một trái tim tôi luyện trên chiến trường vốn dĩ không được tỏ lòng vị tha. Súng đạn rèn chúng thành sắt đá, mất mát rèn chúng thành khối băng. Nó được học để không khiến mình yếu đuối, để không thất bại, để không uổng mạng sống này. Nhưng hiện tại, đứng trước anh... không, thứ gì đó từng là một nhân mạng này, người không thể làm vậy.

Mối liên hệ cuối cùng của người đã chết rồi. Chết trong lòng.

Cơ thể của anh đã chẳng còn là anh.

Nhưng người còn luyến tiếc. Người chẳng vui, cũng chẳng buồn, chẳng sợ. 

Người... chẳng thấy gì. 

Người chỉ thấy một thây ma mang dáng hình anh trước mặt, đang gặm nhấm, bào mòn cơ thể người qua từng giây. Người không phiền, chỉ lặng lẽ dùng cánh tay còn lại vòng qua eo giữ anh thật gần, đầu tựa vào bả vai mục rữa cốt xương.

Thực ra, cái chết với người không đáng sợ bằng cô độc.

...

Beelzebub hẵng lại.

Miệng anh nhạt nhạt, hơi chát nồng, lạo xạo những miếng thịt sống giắt vào giữa hàm răng bị nhuộm bởi máu. Đắng quá. Vị của sắt. Anh không muốn ăn. Anh muốn nôn hết ra ngoài. Anh cố đưa tay lên móc hết những thứ kinh tởm trong họng, nhưng cơ thể này không còn nghe lời anh nữa.

Thứ cuối cùng anh nhớ lại được là vết rữa trên cẳng chân lan dần ra, và người đã mang anh đi một đường dài để chạy trốn, mặc kệ cho anh van nài người bỏ mình lại đây. Mà người cố chấp. Người cứng đầu đến khó chịu, chẳng khác gì lúc họ mới biết nhau ở Ma Giới, hoàn toàn không để lời cảnh cáo của Lucifer mà sải bước theo con đường riêng của mình.

Anh sợ. Anh muốn dừng lại. Anh muốn chết.

Nhưng miệng anh vẫn nhai, vẫn cắn và xé như một con thú dữ tận hưởng con mồi nó săn được. Họng anh nghẹn ứ và lợn cợn mấy mảnh da, cảm giác dịch vị ngày càng dâng trào nhưng lại hạ xuống khiến cho anh khó chịu và uất ức phát khóc trước sự vô dụng của chính mình.

...

_Tại sao chứ?_

Khi bản thân đã ngấu nghiến gần hết cơ thể lạnh cóng đang kìm hãm mình, anh lại ngừng một chút.

Gương mặt ấy thật bình yên... người không trợn mắt, không khóc, không cười, người im lặng. Người vẫn chỉ là một nhân loại bé nhỏ, một kẻ gan dạ đặt những người khác lên trên bản thân mình. Anh yêu điều ấy, đau cũng vì điều ấy.

Beelzebub quay lại, cầm lấy đầu người - phần duy nhất còn sót lại, mà ôm chặt trong lồng ngực giờ chỉ còn khung xương dơ bẩn và đang thối rữa, tiếng gào thét xé vào làn mưa màu máu...

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR: MC sacrifice themselves for Beelzebub, since they can’t kill him to stop the infection.
> 
> This is actually a fanfic for Identity V fandom, but I modified it after seeing a fanart of Beel eating MC...


End file.
